


Mensaversary

by AuntG



Series: Hawthorne AU [4]
Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntG/pseuds/AuntG
Summary: The boys celebrate.Set in Chapter 6.





	Mensaversary

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
My beta agreed with me that there needed to be something sweet and fluffy this week. Have some fluffy. 
> 
> This story is set in chapter 6 where there's a page break with the words two weeks later.

Mensaversary

Gallant awoke and turned to find a neatly wrapped rectangular silver and black present on his desk.

He stared at it in surprise, wondering what the occasion was. It wasn't his birthday yet, in fact, Michael was the one with a birthday coming in just two months. Gallant had already bought his gift...

“Happy mensaversary.” Said Michael coming out of the closet with a folded set of clothes in his arms.

“Mensa _what_?” Gallant said confused, with one eyebrow raised.

Michael set down his clothes on the bed then crossed to the distance to Gallant. After a long kiss he smiled smugly and returned to the bundle of clothes.

“It has been exactly one month since we started dating.” Michael stated proudly as he started to change.

“Oh!” Gallant's eyes lit up.

“Well I _love_ presents.” Gallant said as he stood up and grabbed the slender package, tearing a small hole in the corner of the wrapping paper. He made the hole bigger and slid out the present from its wrapping. It was a case for glasses. He opened it up and put on the gold framed purple tinted sunglasses.

“How do I look?” He said, wearing nothing but blue silk pajama bottoms and the sunglasses.

“You'll be setting a new shirtless trend.” Michael said smirking, then ducked the pillow Gallant threw at him.

“I put a protection spell on it.” Michael said as he returned fire with a pillow off of his own bed then he used telekinesis to bring the pillow back before Gallant could grab it.

“Keep that up and I _won't _give you your present.” Gallant pouted, having run out of pillows.

“You got me a present? You didn't even know what today was.” Michael said confused.

“I have my ways too.” Gallant said as he tried not to show how pleased he was that he'd managed to surprise Michael. After all, he could always get him something else for his birthday.

He walked into the closet and got out the fuzzy little box from its hidden spot in the closet. He hadn't had a chance to wrap it, but that was okay.

He came out and immediately Michael's eyes widened in shock.

“Is that--”

“Well you seemed to like jewelry so I thought you might like—like uh, one of those school rings with the wide band.” Gallant stammered, smiling as Michael grabbed the ring box out of his hand.

He opened the box and tried to slide the silver and ruby ring onto his ring finger. A frown appeared on Michael's head, then he slid the ring onto the pinkie.

“Didn't fit.”

“Oh.” Gallant's smile fell. “It's an antique, I don't think I can get that resized.”

“It's okay, I don't mind.” Michael walked over to Gallant's bed and pulled him into a full body hug.

“I could have one on every finger if I wanted. Maybe I'll buy a thumb ring to balance it out.” Michael quipped as he nuzzled Gallant's cheek.

“This is the best mensaversary ever!” Gallant said happily, and then they kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. I love comments. They help me stay motivated and to improve.


End file.
